We Were
by theunluckymagician
Summary: A very short ficlet type about some rather interesting news! A stack of magazines, the color peach.. A Touch of RHr! Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **Once again, I'm NOT taking a break from writing my Ron/Hermione story "I'll Write It Down For You"! I wrote this as a response to a challenge in a livejournal community I joined. It said to include the color peach, a stack of fashion magazines, someone messing up a muggle term, loacation as Hogwarts or Grimmauld place, and someone saying 2 of three phrases. I won't list them all, haha. I decided to share it with everybody. It's just a quickie fic. Hope you enjoy! :)

**xoxoxoxo Erin**

Seventeen-year-old Ronald Weasley was officially pissed off. His best fitting robes had been splattered with mud, he was forced to take care of Hermione's cat Crooshanks for the week ( a bloody nightmare), and now he was walking into the worst place in the world (hardly could be considered 'home away from home')Grimmauld Place. The only thing he wanted to do was eat a nice dinner, and spend time with his family and friends. Conveniently enough, they were all seated around the kitchen table when he finally found them.  
  
"Ron! It's so great to see you! Hope Crooshanks wasn't a bother!" Hermione said happily and kissed his cheek. Ron sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No, of course not. No trouble...." he mumbled and took of his shoes.  
  
"Hey mate, finally joining us? Ugh, what happened to your robes?" Harry asked, watching the mud dripping off the bottom.  
  
"Don't ask," Ron answered with a warning glare, shaking his hair around.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here. Mum has some exciting news," Ginny said happily and clasped his shoulder. Mrs.Weasley smiled timidly and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"Okay, lets hear it then," Ron said unenthusiastically and plopped down at a seat. He eyed Ginny curiously as she flipped through the pages of what appeared to be a magazine. He shifted his gaze to a large stack of fashion magazines beside her.  
  
"Latest Fashions for Wizarding Babies? What's that all about?" Ron questioned, reading off one of the titles.  
  
"Well Ronald, I'm pregnant," Mrs. Weasley said and beamed at him. Ron gagged on air.  
  
"Someone get me a glass of water!" he bellowed and rubbed his temples. Harry placed a glass in front of him, a look of worry on his face. Ron gulped the liquid down in an instant, and began to hiccup loudly.  
  
"When..HIC..did...HIC...you..find out?" Ron asked in between small spasms.  
  
"Not too long ago dear, I wouldn't say I'm more than a month along," Mrs. Weasley replied and tried to keep the smile on her face.  
  
"You're starting to annoy me," Ginny spat and folded her arms across her chest in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, well you're no pick me up," Ron whined and tried to calm himself.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think it's wonderful Mrs. Weasley. I just love babies! Their cute little peach faces all glowing up at you.." Hermione told her with a sigh.  
  
"I thought babies' faces were all red and wrinkly?" Harry interjected with a cringe.  
  
"Well generally they are..." Ginny started, but Ron interrupted her.  
  
"I thought you and dad were done having children," Ron stated as if it were a question. Mrs. Weasley blushed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, we were...." she said simply and looked away. Ron gulped as his face turned a pale white.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something? Ugh, I don't even want to THINK about it!" he groaned and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I want to be there for the birth!" Hermione said excitedly, her eyes pleading Mrs. Weasley to let her come.  
  
"Well I guess we'll call you on the felly-tone when it's time dearie," she replied happily and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"I'm leaving...uh, congrats mum. I guess having another sibling won't be so bad! Heck, Ginny turned out alright. Love you," Ron said eventually turning to Hermione, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I thought you and Hermione were just friends?" Harry asked him as Ron began to leave.  
  
"Well....we were," he answered and grinned. The others, including Hermione, gasped in shock.  
  
"RONALD!"


End file.
